1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastening device on the outer tube of a shock absorber, comprising a receptacle for connection to a vehicle axle and, optionally or in combination, additional mountings for a roll stabilizer and for brake hoses, whereby the connection and the additional mountings are at a distance from one another.
2. Background Information
On known shock absorbers, the receptacles or mountings for the steering stub axle, the brake hoses and the roll stabilizer are each usually formed by an individual part. That tends to result in positioning problems during the welding process. Generally, at least the roll stabilizer mounting and the receptacle for the steering stub axle must be at a certain distance from one another, because this distance tends to indirectly influence the prestress of the roll stabilizer. In known shock absorbers, the add-on parts were usually welded in complicated devices, which would limit the amount of automation which could be effectively used in the manufacturing process.
An additional disadvantage, for the roll stabilizer mounting in particular, resides in the fact that a weld seam must be laid down in the circumferential direction of the roll stabilizer mounting. To prevent the distortion of the outer tube, the weld seam is usually extended to run all the way around the outer tube, although that does not tend to increase the strength of the roll stabilizer mounting.